Honesty
by audey
Summary: "Satsuki-san!" Momoi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap wajah pria itu, dan ia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajahnya terlihat lebih ekspresif dari yang biasanya. Ketika pria itu berdiri tepat di depan Momoi, ia berkata, "Kau salah."


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

pairing: KuroMomo

cover: pinterest

warning: content untuk yg belum cukup umur hehehe (nggak juga sih)

* * *

 **Honesty**

 **...**

 _Sebenarnya..._

...

* * *

"Momoi-san?"

"Ya, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya itu mendekati wanita yang berbaring di sebelah kirinya, sambil menarik selimut agar semakin membalut hangat tubuh mereka. Dipeluknya wanita itu dari belakang, diciumlah lehernya, dihiruplah aroma rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Momoi bergidik sejenak karena tingkah laku dan perkataan pria berambut biru muda di belakangnya. Kuroko menyadari hal ini, tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita itu lebih dalam lagi. Setelah beberapa keheningan, akhirnya Momoi pun bersuara.

"...Aku tidak apa-apa."

"...Baiklah."

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Ya?"

"...Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Setiap kali mereka bercinta tiap malam, wanita itu selalu mengucapkannya. Entah untuk apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin inilah cara Momoi menghibur dirinya yang tenggelam dalam keegoisan Kuroko. Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dosanya jauh lebih besar dari yang kelihatannya. Ia tidak yakin bisa menebusnya.

Bagi Kuroko, Momoi sangatlah suci. Jiwanya polos seperti kertas putih.

"...Aku tahu."

Dan karenanya, kini kertas itu tidak lagi putih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua berawal dari hari di mana Kuroko Tetsuya menyaksikan namanya tertulis di universitas impiannya. Dirinya yang berbunga-bunga sama seperti ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menghiasi kampusnya, seakan-akan suasana itu sangat mendukung perasaannya. Ia berteriak penuh semangat di dalam hatinya, dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, karena ia telah berhasil. Walau semua kegiatan ekskul basketnya kali itu sempat mengganggu pelajarannya, tetapi berkat bantuan Akashi, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan universitas yang didambakan.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ya, suara itu tak lain lagi adalah milik Satsuki Momoi, gadis berambut panjang yang warnanya senada dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di belakangnya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari pelan ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko membalasnya dengan tersenyum, lalu berkata ketika Momoi tiba di depannya, "Momoi-san, bagaimana?"

"Ah, akhirnya aku masuk Kesehatan dan Nutrisi. Tetsu-kun bagaimana?"

"Literatur."

"Untunglah, sesuai yang diinginkan. Eh, tapi Tetsu-kun kalau tertarik, ingin ambil mata kuliah lain?"

"Ya, aku berencana mengambil mata kuliah Psikologi Lintas Budaya. Kamu tertarik ambil mata kuliah lain juga?"

"Hmm... kurasa tidak. Aku berencana untuk kerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat dan aktif di Komite Kesehatan. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan ambil mata kuliah lain."

"Ah, karena kau mengungkit soal komite, kurasa aku akan mencoba untuk bergabung Komite Perpustakaan."

"Tidak ikut basket lagi?"

Kuroko tertawa renyah. Ia mengakui bahwa masa-masa SMAnya yang penuh dengan kenangan pahit dan manis, di dalam ruang gymnasium yang bau keringat, membuatnya merindukan kegiatan yang dicintainya; basket. Namun, setelah ia membawa teman-temannya yang tersesat kembali ke jalan yang benar; ke kecintaan mereka terhadap basket seperti dulu, ia rasa semua itu sudah cukup.

"Tidak," jawaban Kuroko sempat membuat Momoi kaget sejenak. Pria berambut biru muda itu tersenyum sambil menatap gadis itu, "mereka sudah mencintai basket lagi. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Mendengarnya, Momoi ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, seperti dulu lagi."

Kali ini, Kuroko yang mendengarkan. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Momoi barusan, terasa hangat di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah karena dirinya senang membuat Momoi bahagia saat ini? Atau karena momen mereka saat ini begitu sempurna; dengan latar bunga sakura berjatuhan, dan wajah Momoi yang memancarkan kecantikan yang tidak pernah disadari Kuroko sebelumnya?

"Ya, seperti dulu lagi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"A-ah..., Te-Tetsu... ku..n."

"Sa-... Satsuki-san."

Kuroko terus mempercepat gerakannya, membuat wanita di bawahnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan sambil mencium lehernya. Gerakan intim mereka yang berirama, bersamaan dengan suara decitan kasur di bawah mereka, kini menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang awalnya sunyi; tenggelam dalam malam.

"Satsuki-san..."

"Tetsu-kun..."

"..."

"...aku mencintaimu..."

Kuroko menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap wajah Momoi yang tertutup oleh sebagian rambut berwarna bunga sakuranya, dan seketika ia sakit hati. Di balik surai merah muda itu, dilihatnya wajah Momoi yang basah tak hanya oleh keringat, tetapi oleh air mata. Air mata untuk dirinya.

Gadis itu menangis untuk dirinya. Dan Kuroko merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

"...Satsuki-"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Tetsu-kun?"

"..."

Tanpa menjawab, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia jawab. Terkadang, bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini, ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Hal itu membuatnya terdiam cukup lama.

Namun, Momoi memecah keheningan, "Kalau begitu... Kita hentikan ini semua."

"...eh?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya seperti ini. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan ini denganmu di saat aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah lama mengetahui hal ini, tetapi aku terus-terusan membohongiku sendiri, menganggap bahwa setidaknya ada secercah harapan bahwa kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku..."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Momoi mengeluarkan air matanya. Deras. Melihatnya, serasa pisau menghujam perut dan dada Kuroko, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ingin memeluk wanita itu, menghiburnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak, ketika wanita itu menangis karena dirinya tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

"...aku mau pulang," suara serak Momoi membawa Kuroko kembali dari pikirannya. "Cukup, Tetsu-kun... aku ingin pulang."

"...Baiklah."

Kuroko beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya dan Momoi, lalu memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Melihat kondisi Momoi yang seperti itu, Kuroko ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak seperti yang wanita itu katakan. Namun, ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan, ia akan jujur pada Momoi kali ini.

... jujur?

"Tetsu-kun, aku," Momoi telah mengenakan pakaiannya dan kini berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap pria di depannya yang masih duduk di kasurnya, tidak bergeming sama sekali, seakan-akan pikiran pria itu sedang tidak ada di ruangan itu sama sekali. Momoi melanjutkan, tetapi suaranya yang serak itu tidak menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tetsu-kun... aku akan pulang. Kita akan anggap apa yang terjadi antara kita beberapa bulan ini tidak terjadi sama sekali. Mungkin setelah ini... mungkin setelah ini, aku akan melepaskanmu."

Melepaskan?

Kata itu cukup untuk membuat Kuroko terkejut dan menatap wajah Momoi yang tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya sakit hati. Senyuman pahit yang akan membuat pria itu merasa bersalah selamanya. Dan ia tidak ingin senyuman itu menghiasi wajah cantik wanita itu.

"...Kenapa?"

"...Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sebelum mengambil mantel dan tasnya. Sedangkan Kuroko, hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya membulat karena masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak ingin wanita bersurai merah muda itu pergi darinya, tidak setelah wanita itu kini menempati perasaan kosong di hatinya. Namun, ia tidak beranjak dan mengejarnya, padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, wanita itu akan pergi. Pergi dari kehidupannya selamanya.

Jujurlah.

Jujurlah!

"Satsuki-san!"

Momoi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap wajah pria itu, dan ia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajahnya terlihat lebih ekspresif dari yang biasanya. Momoi tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya.

Ketika pria itu berdiri tepat di depan Momoi, ia berkata, "Kau salah..."

"..Eh?"

"Kau salah akan semua itu. Kau menginginkan ini. Kau tidak ingin melepasku dari hatimu. Kau tidak ingin melupakan semua ini."

Seketika Momoi dipenuhi amarah, "Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku tidak salah! Setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku? Mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini? Memangnya apa salahku padamu, sampai kau begitu ingin menghancurkanku?"

Kuroko menggenggam erat lengan wanita itu ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. Kuroko menarik tubuh wanita itu menjauh dari pintu dan menutupnya, lalu menguncinya, sebelum membawa Momoi ke atas sofa besar di dekat situ dan menahan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

"Tetsu-! A-apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsu-kun?!"

"Kumohon, Satsuki-san... dengarkan aku dulu..."

Suara lembut yang bergetar itu membuat Momoi terdiam. Ketika ia melihat raut wajah yang dibuat oleh pria berambut biru muda itu, amarah Momoi tidak lagi menguasai dirinya. Di atasnya, bukanlah Kuroko yang biasa ia temui sehari-hari, melainkan Kuroko yang terlihat putus asa. Momoi hanya bisa diam, berusaha menuruti permintaan pria itu.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tetapi Satsuki-san, apakah kau tahu perasaan ini?" Kuroko mengambil salah satu tangan Momoi dan menaruhnya ke dadanya. Ia berkata lagi, "Setiap kali aku melihatmu, berbincang denganmu, jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingat persis kapan ini terjadi, tapi aku sadar bahwa hanya kau seorang yang melakukan hal ini padaku, Satsuki-san."

Momoi tetap terdiam. Kuroko pun melanjutkan.

"Ketika kau membawa nama Aomine-kun, membicarakan Aomine-kun, menelepon Aomine-kun..," Momoi kaget mendengar nama sahabat masa kecilnya disebut, "aku merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk di sini. Kadang-kadang, aku bertanya; 'apa yang terjadi denganku?' Dan aku sadar bahwa yang kurasa saat itu adalah rasa iri. Apakah aku iri pada Aomine-kun karena ia diperhatikan olehmu? Ya. Apakah aku iri pada Aomine-kun karena kau selalu membicarakannya? Ya. Aku iri...

"Ketika aku sadar akan perasaanku sendiri, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan mau bersamaku; yang bermain basketnya tidak sehebat Aomine-kun, yang selalu menjadi bayangan, dan tidak memiliki daya tarik yang mampu memikat wanita seperti Kise-kun. Aku kaget ketika kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku... aku serasa hidup kembali. Namun, lihatlah, aku tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu dan justru menyakitimu. Satsuki-san... aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk memaafkanku karena aku tahu aku memang brengsek, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu..."

Kuroko menatap kedua manik merah muda di bawahnya lalu berkata, "Bahwa sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu.".

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** psssh ini fic udah kubuat lamaa banget.. sampai lupa buat ngepublish :') uppsss rate-nya agak rate-M

maaf kalau ada typo and gajeness or maybe oocness di fic ini soalnya author buatnya sudah lama banget... tapi kupublish karena suka hehehe

please leave a review so I can improve yaa, terima kasih :)


End file.
